Petty Irreplaceable
by Ciestess
Summary: "I've been batting this in my head a little. Could you write a oneshot story where Hiyori tells Shinji to pick up an order of pastries but he "accidentally" eats them all before he gets back to the warehouse. Of course Hiyori has a fit when she finds out!" Part 3 of "Of Shinji and Pastries"


This OSW is an anonymous request.

* * *

There was something about listening to music on a vinyl record that made it feel so much more authentic. Sure, listening to the music through headphones made it feel like the band was playing right there in front of you (if you got the good headphones, and not a cheap pair, anyway), but it just didn't have that nostalgic, nighttime-bar _feel_.  
So every now and again, when he got in the mood, Shinji would pull out his old record-player and put on one of his favorites.

Most of the other vizards didn't care. He didn't do it very often or for very long, so even when it was a record with songs they didn't like, they knew it would only be that few, and then he would go back to his headphones. Sometimes, when they were in a better mood, they even threw a miniature dance-party!  
But tonight, Hiyori interrupted his well-deserved break. By stopping his music. And, accidentally, uh… _scratching his record_.

"Hey!"  
Shinji sat up from his relaxed position.  
"You're supposed to be picking up the donuts we ordered!" He layed back down, closing his eyes and sighing, annoyed.  
"Just get Hachi or someone else to go get it."  
"You're just sitting here on your butt! So get your lazy ass up-" She picked him up by his collar- "-and go get them like you _said_ you would!" -and threw him out the window.

He landed with a soft _thud_ on the dirty ground, staining his white shirt. He snapped back up and glared at the too-high-to-actually-see-through window.  
"_I woulda gotten 'em after the songs were done!_"  
Knowing it was a lost cause, he turned around with a huff and started walking away.

Thankfully, he had enough money to pay for the pastries already in his pocket, and the store wasn't far away, so picking up the order wasn't much of a hassle. But still…  
Shinji looked down at the box of donuts in his hands and glared again.  
'She didn't have to scratch my record like that…'  
And an idea occurred to him. He grinned.  
'~These donuts sure do look tasty…~'  
He picked one out of the box, starting with the kind he didn't like. If he was going to eat them, he was going to make sure he saved the best for last.

When he arrived back at the warehouse, he set the box down carefully and went back to his player.  
"About damn time!"  
Hiyori went over and opened the box.

Shinji was inspecting the record she'd scratched.  
'I guess it's not TOO bad. It should still play ok, I guess. Too bad you can't fix vinyl…'  
"What's the deal, Baldy…" Hiyori sounded tense.  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"What do you mean '_what do I mean'_? **Where** are the freaking _DONUTS!?_"  
"Oh… I got hungry on the way here."  
"You WHAT?!"  
Shinji smirked just slightly. He couldn't help it. "I didn't mean to eat 'em _all_.~"  
"BULLSHIT YOU DIDN'T!"

Hiyori launched herself at Shinji, who promptly dodged.  
"**i'M gOnNa KiLl YoU, yOu LyInG tOoThPiCk!"  
**Hiyori, her sandal appearing in her hand, chased the grinning Shinji all over the warehouse - onto the upper floors, into the air, and back down onto the ground again. He was leading her around and around the couch when Lisa interfered by sticking her foot out and tripping him.  
Hiyori took the advantage and began slapping her sandal across Shinji's face.  
Left and right, "What is it with you-" left and right, "_and eating_" left and right, "_OTHER PEOPLE'S_" left and right, "_**FOOD?!**_" left and right…  
He finally broke free by launching her over his head with his feet, then turned to Lisa.  
"_What was that for?!_"  
She looked up from her book, and said deadpan, "I was looking forward to those donuts too, y'know." before Hiyori returned to the attack.

Their battle continued until, vein throbbing, Kensei yelled, "ENOUGH ALREADY!"  
They paused, Shinji pinned on the ground again and holding both of Hiyori's wrists away from his face, both of her sandals in her hands.  
Kensei looked at Hiyori. "I'll cook dinner, alright?! **Just stop already!** You're giving me a headache!"  
With a "Tch!" on Hiyori's part, and a relieved sigh from Shinji, the two went their separate ways. But before Shinji could relax too much, "But I'm not cooking any for you, Shinji!"  
"_What?!_"  
"**You already got your's.** And don't think I forgot about you stealing my breakfast the other day!"  
"_That was __**months**_ _ago!_" He turned back to Hiyori. "You just HAD to remind him!" He stomped back to his own little area.

In another corner of the warehouse, with a perplexed look on his face, one substitute soul reaper wondered to himself, once again, who the real leader of this team was - _if they even __**had **__one?_

* * *

This is part of my "One-Shot Wednesday" project - I'm trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.  
(Only Fanfic OSWs are posted on this site, however.)

To **vote for the next OSW**, go to my Tumblr ("CiestessDE"), Twitter ("Ciestess"), or my website (crossroadofinfinity. com) to find the current poll!

While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they're sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on my Twitter ("Ciestess"), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE *at* gmail . com) or my P atreon (if you're a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.

Just about everything goes - I'll tell you if there's a problem. But** if you want to know more about how they work**, you can read about Original OSWs on my website (crossroadofinfinity. "com/" 2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and Fanfic OSWs in my profile.

So please send me ALL the ideas! I will make sure to recognize whoever's idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.

And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
